Give Me Your Heart
by ItaTen
Summary: "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika kau tau aku bertaruh denganya untuk mendapatkanmu bukan untuknya ?".
1. Chapter 1

Halloo minna-san, ini karya pertamaku. semoga kalian yang baca gak kecewa karena emang ceritanya jelek. :)

Crack pairing i know. Tapi aku ttep menghrapa review dri klian. Arrigatou !

"Tadaimaaaa…..". Teriak seorang gadis sekencang mingkin. "Tenten, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau mau semua orang di rumah ini tuli karenamu, hah ?!". Suara wanita dari dapur terdengar dan tak kalah keras dari suara sebelumnya. Masa bodoh bagi Tenten. Yang ada dipikiranya sekarang adalah lelaki itu. Kalau bukan karena dia, tidak mungkin ia berteriak seperti orang gila dirumahnya sendiri. Dengan langkah kasar, wanita bercepol dua itu berlari menuju kamarnya yang beradadilantai dua rumahnya. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu, "Neesan apa yang terjadi dengan bajumu ?, apa itu gaya baru ?, dan uhh… kau bau sekali. Aku berani taruhan, Kaasan kan marah jika ia melihat ini". Kata sang adik. "Diam kau !, dasarberisik !". Balasnya masuk kekamar dan membanting pintu. Sungguh, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bajunya sangat kotor dan bau sekarang. Kalau ia mencucinya sekarang, ia khawatir ibunya akan tau dan menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang macam – macam. "Kenapa ini ?, kau taukan ini baju sekolah dan berwarna putih ?, apa saja yang kau lakukan disekolah ?, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh Tenten ?. Sebagai hukuman,uang sakumu akan Kaasan potong selama seminggu". Lihatlah, bahkan Tenten sudah hafal diluar kepala kalau ibunya akan berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari seringnya sang ibu memarahinya. Namun jika ia mencucinya nanti malam, ia ragu akan kering esok pagi. "Bagaimana ini ?". Gumamnya. "Tenten, buka pintunya !". Perintah ibunya. "Gawat !". Gerutu Tenten. Tanpa ada kata keluar dari mulutnya, Tenten segera mngganti baju seragamnya dengan pakaian sehari-hari. Dan untuk masalah seragamnya itu, ia masukkan banda bau dankotor tadi kedalam kantong plastic hitam dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. "Ya Kaasan ?". Tanya Tenten setelah pintu terbuka. "Kenapa kau lama sekali ?". Tanya ibunya. "Aku sedang ganti baju tadi". Balasnya ringan. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu ?". `A..apa ?, ba..bagaimana bisa ?`. Batin Tenten. Dan dibelakang ibunya Tenten melihat ada seorang anak lelaki cekikian gembira disana. `Tidak salah lagi. Dasar Konohamaru sialan !`. Geram Tenten dalam hati. "Tenten, jawab Kaasan ?". Tanya ibunya lagi. "A..apa ?. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Seragamku baik-baik saja". Jawab Tenten ragu. "Bohong !". Teriak Konohamaru. `Sial !`. Kata Tenten geram.

Aku sengaja di chapter pertama ini aku buat pendek. Karena aku mw liat yang Review berapa bnyak. Klo emang banyak ya syukur. Tapi klo dkit ya gpp yang penting ada yang review aja aku udh seneng. Untuk selanjutnya ak janji gk akan updte lma" (buat yang pensaran) hihihi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruTen**

**Slight: Sasuten, Sasusaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Gak jelas alurnya karena aku emang baru.**

**RnR**

**Don't Like Don't Ride !**

**Hallo minna-san nih chapter 2 udah keluar. Semoga kalian yang baca gak bosen ya !**

**Mau bales review dulu.**

**TobiAkatsukiID: Nih udah di update. Semoga gk kecewa. Keep read ya !**

"Okaasan ingin lihat seragammu". Katanya sambil masuk kamar dan mulai mencari sesuatu. "Tapi Kaasan….". Untuk saat ini Tenten harus memutar otak untuk mencari alasan agar ibunya bisa segera keluar dari kamarnya. "Bu..bukankah Kaasan sedang memasak ?". Kata Tenten spontan karena hanya itulah yang melintas di otaknya sekarang. "Astaga, kau benar Tenten". Kata Ibunya lalu berlari keluar kamar. "Hei, kau ini kenapa ?, tidak bisakah kau tutup mulutmu ?. Apa maumu, hah ?!". Marah Tenten pada adik satu-satunya itu. "Aku hanya ingin bermain videogame, tapi tidak ada orang untuk kuajak bermain". Jawabnya enteng. "Kalau aku mau menemanimu apa kau akan diam ?". "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu ?. Tentu saja !".

"Narutooooo….!". Teriak seorang ibu dari dalam rumah. "Hei, kemari kau. Jangan lari !". Imbuhnya. "Gomen Kaasan !". Kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sambil berlari keluar rumah. Belum sampai ia menyentuh gagang pintu, tiba-tiba. Bruukk…. !. "Sakit". Rintihya. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanya seorang pria yang ia tabrak tadi. "Tousan, tolong aku. Ada harimau sedang mengamuk. Mungkin karena dia belum mendapat jatah daginya hari ini". Kata Naruto melewati ayahnya yang tengah bingung dengan perkataan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kemari kau. Jangan lari !'. Suara yang mengerikan bagi Naruto itu terdengar lagi. "Minato, tangkap dia. Jangan biarkan dia pergi !". Imbuhnya. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Daah, Tousan Kaasan". Teriak Naruto dari luar. "Hei, kau mau kemana ?, ini sudah malam". Kata ayahnya. "Aku akan kerumah Lee. Dan bilang pada Kaasan, aku tidak pulang malam ini". Balasnya. "Dasar Naruto. Kau membuat kerutan muncul diwajahku lebih awal". Gerutu sang ibu saat ia tidak berhasil menangkap anaknya itu. "Sudahlah Kushina, ini sudah malam. Daripada kau marah-marah lebih naik kau minum teh saja untuk menenagkan dirimu". Kata Minato.

"Aku tau, kau akan menginap disini malam ini". Kata seorang lelaki dengan model rambut bobnya itu. "Syukurlah kau tau". Balas Naruto malas. "Masalah apa lagi sekarang ?". Tanya Lee. "Apa kau ingat saat pulang sekolah tadi kita bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan rambut merah seleher ?". "Ya, aku ingat. Lalu ?". Tanya Lee lagi. "Saat kau sudah sampai rumah tadi, sebenarnya aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku memutuskan unutk mengikuti pria itu karena aku penasaran. Setelah aku ikuti, ternyata pria itu masuk kerumahku. Aku kira dia adalah selingkuhan Kaasan makanya aku kerjai habis-habisan. Namun setelah beberapa lama Kaasan pulang dari butik, dia terkejut karena lelaki itu sudah kacau keadaanya". "Lalu ?". "Lalu sepeninggal lelaki itu. Kaasan memarahiku, dia bilang dia bukan sekingkuhan kaasan. Tapi dia adalah guru privatku yang baru". Jelas naruto. "Jadi begitu ". Kata Lee. "Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, aku juga membuat masalah lain". Kata Naruto. "Apalagi ?". Tanya Lee. "Seragam". Jawab Naruto. "Seragam ?". Tanya Lee tidak mengerti.

**Flashback**

"Huuh, membisankan sekali dikelas". Kata Naruto. "Kau benar. Tapi aku khawatir dengan ulanganku tadi. Aku tidak bias sama sekali. Aku menjawabnya asal-asalan". Kata teman Naruto dengan tato merah dipipinya. "Tenang saja, meskipun nilai ulangan kita jelek kita tidak akan mati. Jadi santai saja". Kata Naruto enteng. "Kau benar. Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku kemari ?. Bukankah kau bilang pada Iruka sensei kau akan ke toilet ?. Dan lagi. Ini masih jam pelajaran bukan ?". Tanya Kiba baru sadar. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku bosan didalam kelas. Apalagi saat pelajaran matematika. Semua yang Iruka sensei jelaskan padaku, tak ada sedikit pun yang masuk ke otakku". Jelas Naruto. "Itu karena kau bodoh !". Tandas Kiba. "Setidaknya aku masih hidup bukan ?". Balas Naruto. "Terserah". Kata Kiba pasrah. "Sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Apa kau mau kembali ke kelas ?". Tanya Naruto. "Tidak. Aku malas sepertimu". Jawabnya. "Dasar !".

Kresek..kresek..!. "Hei, siapa itu ?". Tanya Naruto saat selesai dengan urusannya di toilet. Wajar saja jika dia penasaran. Tidak biasanya di jam seperti ini ada siswa buang air disini. Disekolah sebesar ini, terdapat 6 toilet. 1 milik para sensei, dan sisanya milik kami. Yang membuat pemuda itu penasaran adalah, kenapa harus toilet ini ?. Toilet ini adalah toilat yang paling jauh dari kelas mana pun. Dan lagi, kata anak-anak, toilet ini sedikit angker karena berada di belakang sekolah yang bersebelahan dengan gudang, dan kurang mendapat perhatian dari petugas sekolah. "Apa itu hantu ?". Gumam Naruto. Tidak perlu waktu lama saat pikiran itu muncul, semua bulu roma yang ada di tubuh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mulai berdiri. Lelehan keringat dingin mulai meleleh membasahi dahinya. Namun entah kenapa, meskipun rasa takut menguasai dirinya, lelaki itu tetap saja mendekati bilik toilet yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut. Rasa penasaranya lah yang membuatnya berani melangkah selangkah demi selangkah. Sesaat kemudian. Braakk… !. "Kyaaaa…..". Teriak seorang wanita setelah pintu bilik berhasil di buka. "Apa kau hantu ?". Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bodohnya. "Kalau iya kau mau apa, hah ?!". Teriaknya. "Apa ?". Kata Naruto juga berteriak. "Dasar bodoh !. Tentu saja bukan. Aku juga siswa disini". Balasnya. "Syukurlah". Kata Naruto lega. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya wanita itu panik. "Tentu saja buang air. Hei, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah ini toilet laki-laki ?". Tanya Naruto baru sadar. "Laki-laki ?. Kau buta ?. Ini toilet wanita". Sergahnya. "Kau yang buta. Lihay itu". Kata Naruto tak mau kalah sambil menarik keluar wanita itu dari bilik dan menunjuk papan kecil yang bergambar siluet kepala laki-laki tergantung di atas pintunya. "Kalau begitu maaf". Kata wanita itu sinis lalu pergi. "Hei, apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat sesuatu digenggamanya.

**TBC dulu yah. Ntar klo update lagi akan aku perpanjang lagi. Maaf klo ini kurang panjang.**

**Aku tetap mengharap review dari kalian. Kritik boleh, tapi yang membangun ya !**

**Akhir kata, Arrigatou !**


	3. chapter 3

"Hei, apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat sesuatu digenggamanya."Bukan apa-apa, lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu". Balasnya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Siapa namamu ?". Tanya Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulutmu sang gadis, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Setelah membuntuti sang gadis yang ternyata berhenti di bak sampah dan melemparkan benda hitam yang di genggamnya tadi. Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan mendapati Naruto berada tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri. "Kau mengikutiku ?". Tanyanya. "Ya". Jawab Naruto enteng. "Kenapa ?". Tanyanya lagi. "Karena aku ingin tau siapa namamu". Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau perlu tau ?". "Kurasa iya". "Apa itu penting bagimu ?". "Sebenarnya tidak". "Bagus". Kata gadis itu lalu berjalan melewati Naruto. "Gadis ini". Gumam Naruto. Naruto mengejar gadis itu yang masih berjarak beberapa meter berada di belakangnya. Namun saat Naruto berhasil menyentuh pundak kiri gadis itu, tiba-tiba. Grusakk…! Brukk…! Brukk…!. Mereka berdua jatuh kedalam selokan. Alhasil kini Naruto berada di dalam selokan dengan tubuh gadis itu tersaji di atas badanya. Dan yang membuat mereka shock setengah mati adalah, bibir mereka melekat satu sama lain. Bau khas tubuh gadis itu mengisi relung paru-paru Naruto. Detakkan jantung mereka makin lama makin terdengar sampai akhirnya. "Kyaaaa….!". "Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan?. Kenapa kau menciumku ?. Dasar kau lelaki cabul !". Teriak gadis itu sambil beringsut dari tubuh Naruto. "Apa ?. Mencium mu ?. Jelas-jelas kau yang yang berada diatasku. Itu artinya kau yang menciumku". Kata Naruto membela diri. "Pelecehan. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak memegang bahuku dan membuatku terkejut". Balas gadis itu tak mau kalah. "Dan ini juga tidak akan terjadi kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan malah membantingku. Dan lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?. Bukankah banyak toilet disekolah ini ?". "Aku ke toilet mana pun itu urusanku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan soal aku membantingmu, aku hanya reflek tadi. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan orang bodoh sepertimu". Katanya seraya berdiri lalu pergi. "Bodoh kau bilang ?". Kata Naruto yang membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. "Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan ini". Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto yang terpampang di ponselnya. "Kau mengambilnya ?". Tanya gadis itu panik melihat sebuah foto yang sama sekali tak pernah ia harapkan untuk ada. Foto ciuman mereka tadi. "Seperti yang kau lihat'. Kata Naruto enteng. "Berikan padaku !". Kata gadis itu berlari kearah Naruto. "Tidak". "Berikan !". "Tidak, Tidak, dan tidak". Kata Naruto berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan gadis itu. "Kau ini. Sebenarnya apa maumu ?. Kalau kau ingin tau namaku, kau tidak perlu seperti ini". Kata gadis itu masih berusaha merebut benda dari genggaman Naruto. `Sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan dia`. Batin Naruto. "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengetahui siapa namamu. Aku ingin kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku". Kata Naruto. "Apa kau gila ?. Mana mungkin aku mau. Kau pikir siapa dirimu ?. Kalau kau pikir aku mau menuruti perkataanmu, itu artinya kau bodoh". "Dan akan lebih gila dan bodoh lagi kalau seisi sekolah ini tau kalau ada seorang wanita masuk ke toilet laki-laki untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Lalu wanita itu mencium seorang laki-laki secara paksa". "Itu bukan paksaan. Itu kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan percaya padamu". Sergah gadis itu. "Foto ini akan menjadi bukti kalau perkataanku memang benar adanya. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau sampai hal ini terjadi, akan kupastikan ini akan menjadi trending topik selama berbulan-bulan". Kata Naruto. "Kau mengancamku ?". "Tidak. Aku hanya memberimu sebuah pilihan". "Apa imbalan untukku kalau aku berhasil melakukannya ?". "Foto ini akan kuhapus. Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bertemu denganku setelah kita lulus dari sekolah ini". "Deal". Kata gadis itu langsung menjabat tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku pegang kata-kata terakhirmu tadi". Imbuhnya.

**Flashback end**

"Memang siapa wanita itu ?". Tanya Lee. "Aku juga tidak tau". Balas Naruto. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu ?". "Yah, karena kupikir kotor dan aku tidak mau memakainya lagi, ya kurobek saja". Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata ?". Tanya Tenten. "A..aku pesan teh saja". Jawab gadis berambut indigo. "Hanya itu ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Ya. A..aku sedang d..diet". Jawab gadis itu lagi. Doeng…!. `Hinata, apa perkataanmu itu kau tujukan padaku ?. Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu mengingat berat badanku sekarang`. Batin Tenten. "Baiklah, kami pesan 2". Kata Tenten pada panjaga kantin. "Hinata, ada apa denganmu ?. Apa kau sakit ?. Kenapa mukamu merah?". Tanya Tenten saat mendapati temannya itu sedang merunduk. "Ti..tidak, ha..hanya saja a..ada Na..Naruto-kun". Jawabnya. "Naruto kau bilang ?". Tanya Tenten. "I..iya, dan sepertinya dia menghampiri kita". Kata Hinata masih merunduk menyembunyikkan wajah merahnya di balik rambut panjangnya. `Naruto ?. Itu Artinya`. Gumam Tenten. "Hai semua. Hai Hinata. Dan hai untukmu juga nona toilet". Sapanya. "Tidak sopan. Mengganti nama orang seenaknya". Cercah Tenten. "Salah sendiri kau tidak mau memberitau namamu". Kata Naruto. "Apa kau ingat janji kita yang kemarin?". "Janji ?. Janji apa ?". Tanya Hinata pada Tenten. Tenten tau, Hinata sedang cemburu padanya sekarang. Tenten dapat melihat jelas sorot mata yang Hinata tujukan padanya. "Janji kalau dia akammpph….". "Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata. Dia hanya mantan orang gila yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya". Kata Tenten sambil membekap mulut yang menurutnya tidak beda jauh dengan sampah itu. "Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanya Hinata panik melihat perlakuan Tenten pada Naruto. "Kau jangan khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya dahulu. Dan kalian, jaga Hinata. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganya, akan kuremukkan tulang iga kalian". Kata Tenten pada 3 teman Naruto yang dibalas dengan menegakkan badan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan ?. Kau mau membunuhku, hah ?!". Kata Naruto berontak setelah terlepas dari bekapan Tenten. "Ya, dan aku harap kau segera mati agar aku bisa terbebas darimu". "Kau akan di penjara". "Tidak mungkin aku dipenjara hanya karena aku membunuh seekor kecoa". Balas Tenten asal. "Apa kau bilang ?". Teriakknya tidak terima. "Sudahlah, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku". Tanya Tenten to the point. "Aku dengar kau anak karate ?". Tanyanya memulai. "Lalu ?". "Dan aku dengar Uchiha Sasuke juga anak karate, apa aku benar ?". "Ya, kau benar". " Kau pasti tau kalau Sakura suka pada Sasuke". "Bahkan penjaga sekolah pun tau kalau Sakura sangat terobsesi dengan bungsu Uchiha itu". "Bagus". Kata Naruto. "Lalu apa maumu ?". "Aku tau Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun merespon apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya". "Jadi ?". "Aku ingin membuat Sakura berpaling padaku". Jawab naruto percaya diri. "Aku salut padamu. Kau sangat berani membuat wanita itu berpaling padamu. Aku bangga padamu". Kata Tenten sambil menepuk bahu lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa ?. Apa kau ingin aku memberika sebucket bunga padanya dan mengatakan kalau bunga itu darimu ?. Atau, kau ingin aku meletakkan sekotak cokelat di mejanya setiap pagi ?. Itu hal yang sangat mudah. Serahkan saja padaku". Imbuh Tenten. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memintamu melakukan itu semua". Kata Naruto. "Lalu ?". "Aku ingin kau membuat Sasuke berpaling padamu. Kalau kau bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu, otomatis hati Sakura akan hancur. Dan saat itulah, celah untukku mendapatkan Sakura". "Apa kau sudah gila ?. Itu sama saja kau mengorbankan perasaan orang lain demi keinginanmu". Kata Tenten emosi. "Kenapa kau marah ?". Kata Naruto mendorong Tenten ke dinding dengan kedua tanganya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Tenten seolah ia memenjarakan wanita itu agar tidak pergi. "Dengar, kalau kau mau dan berhasil. Pertama, foto itu akan lenyap dengan. Kedua, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ?. Dan sebagai bonus, kau mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan, jenius, dan kaya. Apa kau tidak mau ?". Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tak pernah sekalipun Tenten dengar keluar dari mulutnya. "Tidak !. Dengar, kalau kau memang laki-laki, bermainlah secara sehat. Aku tidak menyangka, di balik kebodohanmu, terdapat pikiran licik yang amat sangat berdiri kokoh disana. Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu. Aku tidak akan mau melakukan permainan kotormu itu". Sergah Tenten."Bermain secara sehat kau bilang ?. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya". Kata Naruto dengan nada bicara yang berbeda dan aura yang semakin tajam bisa Tenten rasakan. "8 tahun. 8 tahun aku melakukannya. 8 tahun aku mencobanya. Tapi apa ?. Berharap dia berpaling padaku ?. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak pernah kulihat ia lakukan padaku. Apa 8 tahun belum cukup untukku bermain secara sehat ?. Menurutmu, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu ?. Kau bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku". Kata Naruto tertunduk. 'Tidak !. Kau salah Naruto. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Karena kita mengalami hal yang sama. Kau sama sepertiku. Lelaki yang kucintai, tak pernah sekalipun melihatku'. Batin Tenten menjerit. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar si bungsu Uchiha itu berpaling padaku ?". Kata Tenten tiba-tiba. "Nona toilet, kau ?". "Ya, aku mau membantumu. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan ?. Dan satu hal, jangan lagi kau panggil aku dengan sebutan nona toilet. Itu menjijikkan".

"Ohayou minna". Sapa seorang guru cantik bernama Shizune. "Ohayou gozaimasu". Balas semua murid serempak. "Tenten, kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama". Kata Shizune pada muridnya. "Aku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ya,kau". Balasnya. "Ada apa ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Cepatlah kau kesana. Beliau sudah menunggumu". "I..iya se..sensei". Balas Tenten gagap.

"Tsunade-sama". Panggil Tenten setelah membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Ah, kau sudah datang. Duduklah". Perintahnya. "Ada apa Tsunade-sama ?". Tanya Tenten memulai pembicaraan. "Apa benar kau saat ini berada di kelas 3-4 ?". Tanya Tsunade pada gadis di depannya. "I..iya Tsunade-sama. Apa ada masalah ?". Tanya Tenten takut jikalau benar ada masalah. "Tidak. Hanya saja akan ada pertukaran murid antar kelas. Dan kau akan jadi murid yang akan di pindahkan ke kelas lain". Jelas wanita berambut pirang tersebut. "A..apa ?. A..aku ?". Tanya Tenten terkejut. "Ya, seperti yang kau dengar". Balasnya. "Ke..kenapa ?". Tanya Tenten gagap. "Karena kau lah yang di tunjuk langsung oleh pemilik sekolah ini". Jawab Tsunade. "Minato-sama ?". Kata Tenten. "Iya. Dan tidak hanya akan pindah kelas. Kau juga akan membimbing anaknya yang bisa dikatakan, yah, kurang cerdas". Jelas Tsunade lagi. "Na..Naruto ?". Tanya Tenten tak percaya. "Iya". 'Pasti dia yang merencanakan semua ini'. Batin Tenten geram. "Gomenasai Tsunade-sama. Tapi kupikir, aku tidak mau". Tolak Tenten. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Tsunade sedikit terkejut mendengar kata penolakan dari bibir gadis bercepol di depannya itu. 'Apa aku harus cerita masalah ini pada Tsunade-sama ?. Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh tau masalah ini'. Batin Tenten. "Aku punya alasan sendiri". Jawab Tenten. "Apa itu ?". "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya". Elak Tenten. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan karena kupikir kau tidak tau benar apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kau akan pindah kelas. Dan kau akan membimbing Naruto untuk belajar. Tenten, apa kau pikir Minato-sama menyuruhmu melakukan semua hal itu tanpa memberimu imbalan ?. Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, kau salah. Pertama, kalau kuamati kau cukup pandai untuk berbagai mata pelajaran. Setelah kau lulus dari sekolah ini, bisa dipastikan kau akan masuk ke Universitas Konoha tanpa melalui tes. Kedua, kemampuan karatemu akan dipromosikan ketingkat yang lebih tinggi. Bagaimana ?". Tanya Tsunade setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kenapa aku ?. Kenapa bukan Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, atau Neji yang jelas-jelas lebih cerdas dariku ?". Tanya Tenten tak habis pikir. "Karena hanya kau yang diinginkan Naruto untuk jadi pembimbingnya. Selain kau, ia tidak mau. Dan kalau aku jadi dirimu, tidak perlu waktu lama untukku menyetujuinya. Kau tau, bagiku imbalan yang akan kau dapat sangatlah menggiurkan". Kata Tsunade. "Kapan aku dipindahkan dan siapa yang akan jadi penggantiku ?". "Mulai besok. Dan penggantimu adalah Yamanaka Ino dari kelas 3-2". Jawab Tsunade. "Dan mulai kapan aku harus membimbing Naruto ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Sore nanti""Sumimasen. Apa benar ini rumah Uzumaki Naruto". Tanya Tenten pada penjaga rumah. "Iya. Kalau boleh tau, adik ini siapa ?". Tanyanya sopan. "Saya Tenten Sarutobi. Saya adalah teman sekolah Naruto". Jawab Tenten. "Oh temannya. Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk". Katanya sambil membuka pagar kokoh dihadapan Tenten. "Arrigatou gozamasu Jisan". Kata Tenten pada lelaki yang berusia 40 tahun itu. "Apa perlu kuantar ?". Tawar lelaki itu. "Tidak perlu Jisan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri".

"Naruto, ada gadis manis mencarimu". Teriak Ibu Naruto dari ruang tengah. "Siapa ?". Teriak si empunya nama dari lantai atas. "Oh, kau ternyata. Apa dia yang Kaasan bilang gadis manis ?. Kaasan, dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sakura". Kata Naruto. 'Bocah sialan. Beraninya kau membandingkanku dengan Sakura.'. Batin Tenten. "Tapi menurut Kaasan dia juga tidak kalah cantik dan manis dari Sakura". Kata Ibu Naruto. "Sudahlah Kaasan, jangan di puji terus. Nanti dia besar kepala". Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek. 'Sial. Kalau bukan karena ada Ibumu disampingku, sudah pasti akan kuptuskan semua urat nadimu'. Batin Tenten lagi. "Sudahlah. Ayo ke kamar". Kata Naruto menarik tangan kiri Tenten. "Ka..kamar ?. Bukankah kita akan belajar ?". Tanya Tenten sedikit takut. "Ya. Dan aku biasa melakukannya dikamar. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau bukan tipeku". Kata Naruto lagi-lagi dengan nada mengejek. "Naruto. Kalau kau masih mengejaknya, lebih baik tutup mulutmu". Marah Ibu Naruto. "Aku tau".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruTen**

**Rated: T**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR !**

**Hallo minna. Author hadir dengan chapter terbaru nih. Maaf ya, chapter sebelumnya author gak bales review kalian. Itu semata-mata hanya karena author yang satu ini sedang stress karena dihadapkan dengan ujian dan tugas yang bejibun :(. Jadi harap maklum ne. :) **

**Balas review dulu. **

**Berhubung kalian cuma bilang lanjut, next, dan teruskan. Maka...**

**For all: Nih udah author terusin. Semoga gak bosen dan keep read ne.. #teriak. :D**

"Naruto. Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini". "Melakukan apa ?". Tanyanya berkonsentrasi pada soal matematika di depannya. "Memintaku untuk jadi pembimbingmu. Aku tau alasanmu memilihku. Tujuanmu bukanlah untuk benar-benar belajar. Sebaliknya, kau ingin membicarakan rencana-rencana bodohmu agar lebih mudah bukan ?". Tebak Tenten. Brakk...! "Kau tau tujuanku. Tapi kenapa kau malah memaksaku soal mengerikan ini ?". Kata Naruto setelah menggebrak meja. Pletakk...! "Baka. Kau mau aku mati disini, hah ?. Kau membuatku tekejut ". Teriak Tenten sambil memukul kepala Naruto sekeras mungkin. "I..i..ita". Rintih Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. "Jadi, apa rencanamu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Entahlah. Belum terpikirkan olehku". Kata Naruto polos. "Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari ?". Kata Tenten emosi. "Panda, bisakah kau diam ?. Beri aku 15 menit untuk berpikir". Kata Naruto. "Pa..panda ?". Kata Tenten terkejut mendengar dirinya di panggil panda."Sungguh, ini sangat membosankan. Waktuku banyak terbuang karenanya". Gerutu Tenten lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan memutuskan membaca salah satu komik milik bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sudah 15 menit". Pikir Tenten saat setelah melihat jam digital yang melingkar di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 19.45. "Sialan". Geram Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Naruto tidur di sofa dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Inikah tujuanmu menyuruhku kemari ?. Melihatmu tidur ?". Tanpa pikir panjang, Tenten segera membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di samping Naruto. Sekejap Tenten melihat mulut Naruto. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memasukkan racun kedalamnya ?". Gerutu Tenten keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ohayou minna. Hari ini akan ada sisiwi dari kelas lain yang akan di pindahkan ke kelas ini. Dan sebagai gantinya, Yamanaka Ino tidak berada di kelas ini lagi". Kata Anko masuk kelas. "A..apa ?. Ke..kenapa Ino ?". Protes Sakura. "Aku juga tidak tau Sakura. Ini sudah ketetapan sekolah". Jawab Anko. "Sial". Gerutu Sakura. "Masuklah Tenten". Kata Anko. "Dia yang akan menggantikan Yamanaka Ino. Kurasa dia tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Karena kalian mungkim sudah kenal. Bagi kalian yang belum mengenalnya, lakukan saat istrahat nanti". Jelas Anko. "Sakura, aku ingin kau pindah ke meja Naruto. Dan kau Tenten, tempatmu disamping Sasuke". Imbuh Anko. "A..apa ?. Se..sensei kenapa ?". Tanya Sakura terkejut. "Yah, seperti yang kau tau bagaimana sifat Naruto. Meskipun hanya pindah kelas, kurasa Tenten juga butuh beradaptasi. Dan beradaptasi membutuhkan ketenangan. Mengingat sifat Sasuke, jadi sangatlah bijak jika aku menempatkan Tenten disana". Jelas Anko. 'Ini tidak adil. Padahal aku sudah sudah susah payah mendapatkan tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke' Batin Sakura. "Silahkan duduk Tenten". Perintah Anko. "Iya". Balas Tenten. "Hai Sakura". Sapa Naruto setelah Sakura duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Jangan berbicara padaku dan jangan pernah sekalipun menatapku. Aku tidak suka itu". Sergah Sakura sinis. Begitulah Sakura jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Berbeda 180 derajat jika berada di depan Sasuke. 'Kunci dari semua ini adalah panda. Jika ia berhasil, dapat kupastikan kau akan jatuh kepelukanku . Tidak perlu gegabah Sakura. Karena permainan baru saja di mulai". Batin Naruto dengan seringai muncul di bibirnya.

**Tenten pov**

Disinilah aku berada. Dikelas 3-2 yang terkenal dengan sebutan kelas paling elit disekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak ?, semua murid yang terkenal tampan dan cantik dan pasti kaya berbaur menjadi satu disini. Akan kujelaskan. Yang pertama dan sebagai pembukaan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki disebelahku ini. Dia adalah bungsu dari klan Uchiha. Putra dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, sekaligus adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Alumni dari sekolah ini. Uchiha Itachi adalah lelaki yang terkenal akan kemampuannya dalam berbagai bidang. Bahkan kelebihan lelaki berparas tampan itu terdengar sampai ke luar Konoha. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia adalah alumni dari sekolah ini. Dan karena ketampanannya, sampai-sampai ia mempunyai fansgirl. Fansgirl adalah perkumpulan wanita kurang kerjaan yang mengagumi seorang lelaki yang bahkan bukan artis. Mereka akan berteriak histeris jika sang pangeran menampakkan batang hidungnya atau bisa dibilang 'hanya lewat'. Dan setelah Uchiha Itachi lulus, untuk beberapa tahun selanjutnya tidak ada lagi perkumpulan fansgirls di sekolah ini sampai akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung dari Uchiha Itachi masuk ke sekolah ini. Bahkan fansgirl Sasuke jauh lebih banyak daripada Itachi. Fansgirl Sasuke tidak hanya mencakup wanita-wanita di sekolah ini saja, tapi juga wanita-wanita dari sekolah lain yang rela datang hanya untuk melihat lelaki yang gaya rambutnya mirip pantat ayam ini. Semua murid wanita disekolah ini telah resmi mendaftar menjadi anggota fansgirl seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hebatnya lagi, pembentuk sekaligus ketua dari fansclub ini adalah Haruno Sakura yang tidak lain adalah pengagum terberat Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih tidak makan berminggu-minggu daripada tidak melihat Sasuke meskipun hanya sehari. Dan untuknya, daripada pengagum berat, aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'Obsesi'.

Yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Putra tunggal dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato sekaligus pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah klan Uchiha ini, bisa dikatakan sebagai laki-laki yang yah, cukup tampan dan cool menurutku. Meski tidak setampan dan sekeren Sasuke. Kata pendahuluku, jika seorang lelaki memiliki anak, maka dapat dipastikan jikalau anaknya nanti akan tumbuh lebih tampan dari ayahnya. Tapi jika melihat Naruto, kata-kata pendahuluku yang tadinya fakta menjadi mitos. Karena sebaliknya, ayah Naruto , Namikaze Minato jauh lebih tampan di banding Naruto. Naruto adalah tipikal anak yang ceria, percaya diri, dan sedikit urakan. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan dia lagi. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku mual. Dia hanyalah seekor kecoa kecil bagiku. Tapi dia adalah seorang pangeran di mata Hinata.

Lalu ada Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang terkenal akan kecantikannya dan jadi primadona di sekolah ini, adalah wakil ketua osis di sekolah ini. Setiap lelaki yang melihatnya, dapat dipastikan lelaki itu akan jatuh cinta dalam sekejap mata. Jika disekolah ini Sasuke adalah lelaki tertampan, Sakura adalah versi wanitanya. Rambut berwarna pink sebahu, kulit yang putih mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun, mata emerald layaknya berlian yang bersinar dalam gelap. Berbeda sekali denganku. Jika Sakura mengolah vokal di ruangan ber-AC, maka aku melakukan bantingan demi bantingan di lapangan. Jika akhir pekan Sakura memilih ke salon untuk merawat diri, maka aku akan lebih memilih tidur dirumah untuk mengistirahatkan badanku yang telah bekerja keras selama 6 hari. Namun jika diingat, aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Sakura. Yah, aku mempunyai perut yang bisa membuat wanita iri jika melihatnya. Perut atletis dan otot-otot cantik berbaring disana. Perut yang sempurna bagi wanita mana saja. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari keseharianku. Dan mengingat aku adalah satu-satunya siswi di sekolah ini yang mengikuti ekskul karate. Kembali pada sakura. Meskipun dia adalah wanita yang cantik, tapi jangan harap kalian para lelaki mendapatkan jawaban yang ramah nan lembut keluar dari mulutnya jika kalian menyapanya. Karena menurutnya yang pantas mendapatkan suara lembutnya hanyalah Sasuke seorang. Dia hanya akan bersikap bak bidadari bila di depan Sasuke atau para Sensei. Dan tak ketinggalan teman baiknya atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Keempat, Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki barambut panjang dan mata berwarna lavender. Dia sering naik turun podium karena prestasinya. Ya, dia adalah si jenius dari Konoha. Dia adalah si jenius dari klan Hyuuga yang tak kalah kaya dari klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Sepupu dari teman baikku Hyuuga Hinata. Dia juga mempunyai fansgirl disekolah ini, meski pun tidak sebanyak Sasuke. Banyak diantara mereka menjadi fansgirl Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus Hyuuga Neji. Neji adalah lelaki dengan pembawaan yang tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke. Tidak akan membuka mulutnya jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting, pembawaan yang tenang, tidak akan peduli jika fansgirlnya berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus memanggil namanya, cerdas, dan cool. Tapi Neji tidak separah Sasuke jika berhadapan dengan penggemarnya. Jika Sasuke selalu membuang hadiah penggemarnya tepat didepan mereka, beda dengan , Neji bisa bersifat manis jika ada penggemarnya yang memberikan sesuatu padanya. Suatu hari aku pernah melihat saat penggemar Neji memberikan sesuatu padanya. Neji mengambil hadiah itu dan berkata 'SEKALI SAJA KAU MEMBERIKU HADIAH. SIMPANLAH UANGMU UNTUK KEBUTUHANMU '. Itulah yang ia katakan sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat leleh hati para wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan aku yang berada berpuluh-puluh meter dari dia berdiri pun bisa mendengar suara khas yang keluar dari bibir indahnya. Saat itu aku hampir saja lupa caranya berdiri jika Hinata tidak datang dan menahanku agar tidak tersungkur.

Dan dialah orang yang aku sukai selama ini. Meski pun aku menyukainya, tapi aku ogah jika harus masuk menjadi anggota club Hyuuga Neji. Karena menurutku, meski pun kau telah resmi menjadi anggotanya, belum tentu Neji akan melirikmu. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun melihatku meski pun aku adalah teman baik adik sepupunya. Jika aku main kerumah Hinata, dia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya dengan Hinata. Saat aku bertanya pada Hinata tentang Neji, Hinata selalu bilang 'Yah, begitulah Neji Niisan'. Meski aku tidak bergabung dengan fansgirl Neji, tapi jangan salah. Diam-diam aku selalu mengorek informasi tentangnya. Yang membuat hatiku hancur adalah saat mengetahui kalau Neji sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan itu bukan aku. Dan yang membuatku shock setengah mati adalah saat Hinata mengatakan padaku kalau Neji menyukai dirinya. Kami-sama, kenapa harus dengan Hinata. Hinata teman baikku. Tidak mungkin aku membencinya hanya karena orang yang aku cintai mencintai dirinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?. Tapi ini juga kesalahanku. Salahku kenapa aku tidak menceritakan perasaanku ini pada Hinata. Salahku kenapa aku tidak jujur tentang perasaanku padanya. Atau jangan-jangan cintakulah yang salah ?. Kami-sama, berikan lelaki yang tepat untuk menghapus nama Hyuuga Neji dari hatiku.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi murid yang sejenisnya. Kaya dan pasti selalu terlihat cool dihadapan wanita. Misalnya saja ada Shikamaru Nara, si cerdas dari Konoha seperti Neji. Sai, lelaki tampan nan romantis. Kiba Inuzuka yang sifatnya tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Kalau yang satu ini adalah pengecualian. Dia tidak pernah bisa menjaga imagenya di depan umum. Dia akan lebih memilih menjadi perjaka tua dari pada tidak menggenggam kripik kentang ditangannya. Chouji Akimichi yang kurasa ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk makan, makan, dan makan. Dan Yamanaka Ino dari klan Yamanaka. Dia adalah wanita yang juga bisa dikatakan cantik. Sama dengan Sakura. Atau bisa dibilang, dia adalah Sakura kedua. Dia tidak lagi dikelas ini.

**Tenten pov end**

"Hm, ano Sa..Sasuke". Lirih Tenten. "Hn ?". Balasnya singkat. "I..istirahat nanti bi..bisakah kau menemaniku la..latihan ka..karate ?". Tanya Tenten. 'Kenapa bicaraku seperti Hinata'. Batin Tenten. "Untuk ?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan masih berkonsentrasi pada tugas yang Anko berikan. "U..untuk tournament bu..bulan depan. Kau tau kan ?". Kata Tenten. "Kenapa ?". Tanyanya lagi. "Kenapa ?. Tentu saja aku ingin sekolah kita menang". Jawab Tenten heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bukan itu. Kenapa aku ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Oh. Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, kalau kau adalah pemegang sabuk hitam Karate. Jadi aku sebagai junior tidak ada salahnya jika aku membantuku untuk latihan". Jawab Tenten lirih agar tidak terdengar oleh Anko karena memang masih jam pelajaran. "Kakashi Tacho dan Gai Tacho juga pemegang sabuk hitam. Kenapa tidak berlatih dengan mereka saja ?". Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Tenten harus mencari alasan. "Kau tau kan kalau jadwal Kakashi Tacho dan Gai Tacho tidak teduga dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat ?. Jadi aku khawatir kalau aku tidak konsentrasi nantinya". Jawab Tenten. "Aku tidak bisa". Jawab Sasuke yang seketika membuat Tenten kecewa. "Begitu. Baiklah". Jawab Tenten kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa kalau istirahat. Aku tunggu kau di tempat latihan pulang sekolah. 5 menit kau tidak datang, aku pergi". Imbuh Sasuke. "Be..benarkah ?". Tanya Tenten memastikan. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah beranjak dari kursinya membiarkan Tenten melihat punggunnya yang makin lama makin tidak terlihat. "Kemana kau ?". Teriak Tenten. "Kemana lagi ?. Ini sudah waktunya istirahat". Kata Sakura sinis. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Tenten. "Dasar bodoh". Ejek Sakura melengos pergi. "Baka". Ejek Naruto pada Tenten lalu meninggalkan wanita yang masih kebingungan itu mengikuti Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru dan Sai yang lebih dulu keluar dari kelas. 'Kesengsaraanku dan penderitaanku adalah saat aku bertemu dan berurusan dengan Naruto. Dan disinilah penderitaanku dimulai yang entah kapan akan berakhir'. Batin Tenten.

**Chapter 4 bersambung sampai disini.**

**Waiting for next chapter and...**

**Arrigatou gozaimasu... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minna, chap 5 udah keluar. Maaf ya, lama banget updatenya. Ini semua karena modem Author ilang TT. Ini aja Author update di warnet terdekat. :(. Tapi meski pun modem author ilang, tapi gak menyurutkan semangat author untuk terus mengudate fanfic yang Gaje ini. :D**

**Review...**

**Akiraken : Sapa bilang chap ini adalah chap terakhir. Nggak kok, masih puaaanjang... :D. Kan udh di publish nih chap selanjutnya, semoga gk bosen ne ! :)**

**All : Nih udh dilanjut. Arrigatou udh mau baca... :)**

"Panda, kau mau kemana ?". Tanya Naruto saat melihat Tenten tergesa-gesa melihat Tenten memasukkan buku-bukunya ke loker. "Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke". Jawab Tenten tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Woah.., secepat itu kah ?". Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Tentu saja. Kalau aku menunggu ide yang muncul dari otakmu yang karatan itu, bisa-bisa sampai tua aku harus terus bersamamu. Aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri, kau tau ?!". Kata Tenten. "Panda. Sekali saja jika kau bicara padaku, bisakah tidak membahas tentang kekuranganku ?". Kata Naruto. "Memang apa yang bisa dibanggakan darimu ?. Yang kau miliki hanyalah kebodohan yang telah mendarah daging. Dan setiap tetes darah yang ada dalam dirimu, semuanya telah terkontaminasi oleh ketololanmu". Sergah Tenten. "Tapi paling tidak aku cukup tampan bukan ?". Kata Naruto percaya diri sambil meyibakkan rambut jabrik pirangnya. "Bahkan hamster milik adikku lebih tampan darimu". Kata Tenten berlalu pergi. "A..apa ?. Hei, apa kau bilang ?. Dasar Panda !". Teriak Naruto.

"Kau terlambat 32 detik". Kata Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar pada sebatang pohon berukuran besar. "Gomen. Tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang kita latihan di tempat biasa ?. Tapi, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku kemari ?". Tanya Tenten dengan nafas memburu setelah berlari cukup jauh dari aula sekolah menuju ke lahan kosong belakang sekolah. "Kenapa ?. Apa kau tidak suka ?. Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku pulang". Kata Sasuke akan beranjak. "Tu..tunggu. Ba..baiklah. Aku mau. Ha..hanya saja…". "Hanya saja apa ?". 'Apa aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau disinilah bocah sialan itu mencuri ciuman pertamaku ?'. Batin Tenten. ' akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah'. Batin Tenten berteriak. "Sudahlah. Kenapa aku membawamu kemari karena tempat latihan kita digunakan untuk para junior yang baru bergabung untuk berlatih. Kau lihat toilet disebelah sana ?. Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu". Kata Sasuke menunjuk salah satu toilet. 'Apa aku harus masuk kesana lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya ?. Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau melihat dari raut wajahku kalau aku tidak mau masuk kedalam toilet itu ?'. Pikir Tenten. "A..aku akan ganti baju. Ta..tapi bu..bukan disana". Kata Tenten menggengam baju karatenya dan berlari kedalam gudang. 'Aneh'. Pikir Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxX

"Lihatlah, ternyata dia masih berani masuk sekolah". Bisik seorang siswi pada temannya saat Tenten melintas didepannya. "Kau benar. Dia punya nyali yang besar ternyata". Bisik siswi yang lainnya. Semua siswi di koridor sekolah melihat Tenten dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Namun karena masih terlalu pagi untuk meladeni para wanita yang menatap jijik padanya, Tenten lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kelas barunya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menemui Hinata, tapi Tenten terlalu malas untuk kesana karena kelas Hinata berada dilantai atas. Dan lagi, tatapan teman-temannya membuat mood nya menjadi lebih buruk saat ini. Kini setiap pagi Tenten akan mengalami yang namanya bad mood. Itu semua dikarenakan ia harus bertemu Naruto setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya disekolah.

"Dia masuk Sakura". Bisik Ino pada teman karibnya itu setelah melihat Tenten duduk dibangkunya. "Aku tau. Pilihan yang salah jika ia memilih masuk sekolah hari ini. Lihat saja, ia tidak akan pernah mengira kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaik yang pernah ada untuknya". Kata Sakura dengan seringai licik.

"Tenten, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?". Tanya Ino. "Apa yang akan kau bicarakan ?. Ini sudah sore, aku ada janji dengan Ibuku. Dan lagi, Aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya urusan denganmu". Kata Tenten. "Ini soal Karate. Aku punya rencana untuk masuk kedalam club karate. Apa kau bisa membantuku ?". Tanya Ino manis. "Karate ?". Tanya Tenten tak mangerti. 'Ino ingin ikut karate ?. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?. Ada yang aneh'. Pikir Tenten. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Cepatlah". Kata Ino menarik tangan Tenten.

"Tu..tunggu. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan Ino. Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya ?". Tanya Tenten menghentikan langkahnya saat berada diambang pintu gudang kosong belakang sekolah. "Kau mau tau apa yang aku mau ?". Tanya Ino balik dengan seringai licik. Sreekkk…! "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?". Teriak Tenten berontak saat seseorang dari belakang memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kantung yang menutupi separuh badannya. "Diam kau". Kata seorang wanita mengikat kedua tangan Tenten kebelakang. Apa daya, Tenten tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jangankan bergerak, bernafas pun Tenten harus bersusah payah. Tenten rasa tidak hanya Ino yang berada disini. Banyak orang yang berada diruangan ini. Tenten bisa tau dari banyaknya tangan yang menahannya agar tidak lari. Dug…!. Satu benda keras mengahantam punggung Tenten.

"Hai Tenten. Apa kabar ?". Tanya seorang gadis setelah membuka penutup mata Tenten. Tenten hanya bisa mengedipkan mata membiarkan cahaya masuk kedalam kelopak matanya. "Ka..kau ?". Lirih Tenten memicingkan matanya saat cahaya lampu bohlam berebut masuk ke matanya. "Yah, ini aku. Oh, lebih tepatnya kami". Kata Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya menunjukkan beberapa temannya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Beres". Seru Ino menggenggam ponsel milik Tenten. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanya Tenten. "Apa yang aku lakukan ?. Menurutmu apa yang harus kami lakukan padamu ?. Kau tau, kau sudah membuat masalah dengan kami ?". Tanya Sakura. "Masalah ?. Bicara padamu pun aku tidak pernah, bagaimana aku bisa punya masalah denganmu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Yah, kau benar. Tapi, sadar atau tidak, kau telah membuat masalah dengan kami saat kau berani menemui Sasuke". Kata Sakura. "Sasuke ?. Sudah kuduga". Kata Tenten dengan tawa ringan. "Kau sudah menduganya. Tapi kenapa kau tetap melakukannya. Kau sudah pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu kan ?". Tanya Sakura licik. "Iya. Dan kau pikir aku takut ?". Tanya Tenten dengan nada menghina. "Baguslah kalau kau tidak takut. Karena ini adalah saatnya untuk mengeksekusi seseorang". Kata Sakura mengambil ember berisi penuh air. Byuurrr…. "Apa sudah ada rasa takut muncul dalam hatimu, sayang ?". Tanya Sakura setelah mengguyur badan Tenten dengan air. "Hanya air tidak akan membuatku takut". Balas Tenten. "Begitukah. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Ini baru permulaan. Kau akan segera melihat yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini". Kata Sakura licik. "Aku sudah tidak sabar". Balas Tenten tidak kalah licik. Kraakkk…. Suara kain robek terdengar tidak lama setelah Tenten membalas perkataan Sakura. "Hei". Teriak Tenten saat Sakura merobek seragamnya. Untung saja Tenten selalu memakai kaus V neck setiap ia mengenakan seragam. "Sekalian saja robek kausnya". Kata Ino. "Tidak perlu. Ini saja sudah cukup, ia terlihat layaknya wanita penghibur jika berkeliaran diluar". Kata Sakura. "Dasar pengecut. Majulah kalian satu-persatu jika kalian berani". Kata Tenten menahan emosi. "Oh, sayangnya kami tidak mau. Begini lebih seru". Kata Sakura."Cih, kalian tau. Kalian itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak manja yang hanya bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan orangtua kalian. Kalian tidak akan berani melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih dari ini". Ejek Tenten. "Kalau kau berpikir kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak lebih dari ini, kau salah. Bawa kemari". Kata Sakura. "A..apa yang akan kau lakukan ?". Tanya Tenten sedikit takut saat ia melihat gunting berada digenggaman Sakura. "Hahaha, ternyata teman kita yang satu ini sudah mulai takut ternyata". Kata Sakura dengan tawa meledak. "Sudah seharusnya kalau dia takut Sakura". Kata seorang gadis. "Cepat lakukan Sakura. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya". Kata Gadis yang satunya. "Permintaanmu terkabul tuan putri". Kata Sakura. Kresss…. "Ka…kau..". Lirih Tenten meneteskan air matanya saat Sakura memotong salah satu cepol di kepalanya. "Oh, maaf Tenten. Aku tidak sengaja". Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal sebelum ia mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. "Kau memang yang terbaik Sakura". Puji Ino. "Tentu saja". Balas Sakura. "Mari kita lihat. Seberapa panjangkah rambutmu sebenarnya ?". Kata Sakura memotong tali rambut cepol Tenten yang belum Sakura potong. Blussh… Rambut panjang Tenten yang ternyata mencapai pinggang jatuh bebas kebawah. "Waah, ternyata kau punya rambut yang indah. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya ?. Kau tau kalau Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang ?. Aku yakin, jika kau menggerai rambut indahmu ini ketika bertemu Sasuke kemarin, aku yakin. Sekarang kau pasti sudah menjadi miliknya.". Kata Sakura. "Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena kini kau bukan lagi gadis pemilik rambut panjang dan indah". Ejek Ino dan dibalas tawa keras oleh gadis-gadis yang berada disana. "Berani kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan….". "Akan apa ?. Memang kau bisa apa saat ini ?. Kau tidak ingat tangan dan kakimu terikat ?". Ejek Sakura. "Apa mau mu sebenarnya ?". Tanya Tenten menahan emosi. Meski pun Tenten tomboy, tapi bagi Tenten rambutnya adalah hal penting dan harus dilindungi. "Aku mau kau menjauhi Sasuke ku". Kata Sakura. "Ehm..". Suara keluar dari mulut para gadis yang berada disana. "Ah, maksudku. Sasuke kami". Kata Sakura malas. "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu agar kau tidak menemui Sasuke lagi. Karena jika ada yang ingin menemui Sasuke, mereka harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari kami. Dan jika kau menemuinya lagi, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini". Imbuh Ino. "Sudahlah, ini sudah hampir malam. Kita pulang saja". Kata Sakura. "Sudah malam ?". Tanya Ino. "Yah, lamanya dia pingsan tadi yang membuat ini memakan banyak waktu". Kata Sakura. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya ?". Tanya Ino. "Dia ?. Biarkan dia disini. Dia akan selamat jika ada penjaga sekolah yang menemukannya disini. Tapi jika tidak, anggap saja ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu Tenten". Kata Sakura menepuk pipi kiri Tenten dan berlalu pergi di ikuti ke tujuh temannya termasuk Ino keluar dari gudang.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..". Isak Tenten setelah sekitar 15 menit sepeninggal kedelapan wanita tersebut. "Aku takut Kaasan". Lirih Tenten setelah lampu digudang mati dan meniggalkan dia dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian. Cklek… "Tenten". Panggil seorang lelaki lirih. "Si..siapa ?". Tanya Tenten mendengar suara berat masuk kedalam gendang telingannya.

"Ne..Ne..Neji ?". Lirih Tenten gagap saat melihat lelaki yang tak pernah ia sangka datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, berada dihadapannya sekarang. "Gomennasai aku terlambat". Kata Neji melepas tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Tenten dan memakaikan jaket miliknya pada Tenten. Tenten tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Neji melepas ikatannya. "Kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Neji. Namun Neji menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu pada Tenten saat ia melihat rambut Tenten yang panjang sebelah dan ceceran rambut yang berserakan dibawah kakinya. Bagian kiri yang telah cepak sepunggung dan sebelah kanan yang masih panjang menjuntai sampai pinggang. "Ba..bagaimana ka..kau bisa a..ada disini ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ceritanya panjang. Kita harus keluar dari sini". Kata Neji memasukkan barang-barang Tenten yang berserakan kedalam tas dan menarik tangan Tenten. "Ta..tapi…".

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya ?". Tanya Tenten saat mereka sedang perjalan pulang. "Boleh. Tapi kurasa kau membutuhkan ini. Aku khawatir orang-orang mengira kalau aku sedang berjalan dengan orang gila". Kata Neji melirik rambut Tenten dan memberikan seutas tali rambut pada Tenten. "Oh, maaf". Kata Tenten mengambil tali rambut tersebut dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ada disana ?". Tanya Tenten. "Hinata yang memberitahuku". Jawab Neji. "Hinata ?". Tanya Tenten bingung, "Yah, dia bilang tadi siang dia mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka menyebut namamu dan nama Sasuke. Dia takut terjadi hal buruk padamu. Maka dari itu dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjemputmu sendiri. Tapi ia takut Hiashi Jiisan marah karena ini sudah malam". Jawab Neji. "Begitukah. Kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terimakasihku padanya". Kata Tenten. "Baiklah". Kata Neji. 'Kami-sama, apa aku bermimpi bisa berjalan berdua dengan Neji'. Pikir Tenten senang. 'Ini romantis sekali. Berjalan berdua di tengah kota dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu gedung yang tinggi menjulang. Tapi sayang, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya'. Pikir Tenten kecewa dengan pikirannya sendiri. '21.10'.Pikir Neji. "Belum terlalu malam. Semoga saja masih buka". Kata Neji tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan kanan Tenten. "He..hei, ma..mau kemana ?". Tanya Tenten. "Kau akan tau". Balas Neji tersenyum. 'Kami-sama, apakah ini tanda-tanda aku akan mengalami kebutaan permanen. Kalau iya, aku rela. Kau telah menunjukkan padaku hal terakhir yang terindah yang pernah aku lihat' Batin Tenten berbunga-bunga.

"Karin, apa sudah tutup ?". Tanya Neji pada seorang didalam salon. "Sebenarnya iya. Tapi berhubung kau yang berada disini siapa yang akan aku dandani ?". Tanya pemilik salon tersebut. "Bukan mendandani. Aku hanya ingin kau merapikan rambutnya saja". Kata Neji melirik Tenten. "Waaah, dia cantik. Apa dia kekasihmu ?". Tanya wanita itu. "A..apa ?. Bu..bukan. Dia sahabat Hinata". Jawab Neji gagap. "Oh, sayang sekali". Kata wanita yang Tenten rasa berusia 22 tahun tersebut. "Baiklah. Silahkan duduk". Kata Karin. "Rambutmu akan dirapikan olehnya. Jangan takut, salon ini adalah salon langganan Hinata". Bisik Neji. "I..iya". Lirih Tenten. "Setelah ini selesai, aku akan mengantarmu pulang". Kata Neji.

"A..arrigatou Ne..Neji". Kata Tenten saat sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Rumah Tenten tidak sebesar rumah Hinata dan Neji. Tidak semewah rumah milik Naruto. Rumah Tenten sangat sederhana tapi terlihat elegant. Ayah Tenten memang bukan pemilik perusahaan seperti ayah Hinata dan Naruto. Ayah Tenten yang bernama Asuma hanyalah seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan. Sedangkan Kurenai sang ibu adalah seorang guru di sebuah Taman kanak-kanak. "Dou ita. Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut barumu". Puji Neji yang membuat Tenten mengeluarkan semu merah di pipinya. "A..arrigatou". Balas Tenten malu. "Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu". Kata Neji tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Tenten.

"Kau pulang ?. kau bilang kau akan menginap dirumah Hinata ?". Tanya Kurenai saat keluar dari kamar Konohamaru dan melihat Tenten baru pulang. "Apa maksud Kaasan ?". Tanya Tenten bingung. "Bukankah kau tadi mengirim pesan singkat kalau kau akan menginap dirumah Hinata malam ini karena banyak pekerjaan sekolah yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga ?". Tanya Kurenai lagi. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Tenten mengambil ponselnya dari saku tasnya. "Apa yang terjadi ?". Tanya Kurenai pada anak gadisnya tersebut. 'Pasti Ino yang melakukannya' Batin Tenten setelah melihat pesan terkirim di ponselnya. "Ah, ti..tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Yah, tadi aku mengirimnya karena kupikir akan menghabiskan waktu semalan. Tapi ternyata sudah selesai sekarang, hahaha". Jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang Tenten sendiri tidak ketahui. "Mana seragammu ?". Tanya Kurenai. "A..ada di tas. Sudahlah Kaasan. Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat. Hoahm…., lihatlah aku sudah mengantuk. Daah…. Kaasan". Kata Tenten berlalu pergi. Sedikit keberuntungan berpihak pada Tenten. Karena kausnya telah kering karena angin yang menerpanya sepanjang jalan tadi. Ditambah dengan hembusan AC yang ia rasakan di salon tadi. Dengan begitu, Ibunya tidak akan menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

"Jaket ?". Kata Tenten terkejut saat ia melihat jaket milik Neji masih menggantung sempurna di punggungnya. "Untung saja Kaasan tidak menyadari jaket ini". Gumam Tenten. "Mint". Lirih Tenten tersenyum mencium jaket milik Neji. "Arrigatou". Kata Tenten tersenyum bahagia melihat jaket hitam milik Neji tergantung di lemari bajunya.

**See you in next chap..**

**Arrigatou gozaimasu... ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Give Me Your Heart**

**Dislaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruTen**

**Warning: Abal-abal, Gk jelas, Typo. **

**Hai minna-san, Author hadir dengan chap terbaru neeeeh. Pada kangen sma Author yang kece ini ? #plaakk (lupakan) :D.**

**Author gk tw nih, chap ini lebih pnjang dari chap sbelumnya atau gk (tpi mnurut author sih iya) :D. **

**Review...**

**Minatooo: Minatooo ?. Minatooo spa yah ?. Author gk kenal tuh. Yah,yah,yah. Jngan nangis donk, Author kan cma bcanda *Plakk :D. Hehehe, naek apa`an kok bsa nyampek ksini ?. Huhuhu, iya. Smua reader dsini jga blang gt Minatooo ;(. Tapi aku bkalan pebaiki lagi cra pnulisannya. Smoga yg chap ini gk membingungkan neee #Teriak. (Yah, meski pun masih abal-abal) :D.**

**Akiraken: Bukan, bukan Sasuke yg nolongin Tenten. Sasukenya lagi sibuk nyasak rambut buat sekolah besok :D. Udh di update. keep read ya. Arrigatou gozaimasu #nunduk smpek kaki (nah lho) :D.**

**All: Udh di update neeh, jngan lupa review yaaa... :).**

"Ohayou". Sapa Tenten menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou Ten..ten". Balas Akane terkejut melihat penampilan anak sulungnya. "Ra..rambutmu. A..apa yang terjadi ?". Tanya Akane.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan model cepol dua yang biasa aku gunakan". Kata Tenten duduk melahap sarapan buatan Ibunya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi kau terlihat cantik". Kata Konohamaru melahap sereal favoritnya.

"Aku memang cantik dari dulu. Apa kau baru menyadarinya ?". Kata Tenten menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Konohamaru benar. Tousan saja terkejut melihat perubahanmu pagi ini". Kata Asuma menyesap secangkir kopinya.

"Sejak kapan kau memotongnya ?". Tanya Kurenai yang masih sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk Konohamaru sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

"Kemarin". Jawab Tenten meneguk susu dihadapannya. "Tapi kenapa Kaasan tidak menyadarinya tadi malam ?". Tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Karena aku mengikatnya saat aku pulang kemarin". Jawab Tenten enteng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata". Seru Tenten setelah ia keluar dari mobil Asuma dan hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Tenten". Lirih Hinata memicingkan kedua matanya untuk memastikan apa benar yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Tenten ?.

"Ohayou". Sapa Tenten.

"O..ohayou. A..apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu ?". Tanya Hinata melongo.

"Oh, ceritanya panjang. Tapi ini semua berkat Neji". Bisik Tenten.

"Neji Niisan ?". Tanya Hinata.

"Hm". Balas Tenten. "Tapi, tumben sekali kau diantar Asuma Jiisan. Mana sepedamu ?". Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, sepedaku dipakai Konohamaru. Di sekolahnya mengadakan lomba balap sepeda. Sepeda miliknya rusak karena di pakai untuk latihan kemarin. Jadi, sepedaku yang ia pakai untuk lomba". Jelas Tenten.

Dari Tenten duduk di sekolah dasar, Tenten selalu memilih sepeda untuk ia kendarai menuju sekolah. Dan kebiasaan yang ia sukai dari kecil tersebut, terbawa hingga sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali Kurenai mengingatkanya untuk mengubah sedikit kepribadian Tenten yang tomboy karena ia sudah menginjak dewasa sekarang. Tapi bukan Tenten namanya jika ia menuruti perkataan orang tuanya begitu saja. Karena menurut Tenten, kedewasaan bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk membuatnya merubah penampilan. Tapi mulai hari ini adalah pengecualian bagi Tenten. Ia tidak bisa lagi mencepol rambutnya, dikarenakan rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya sedikit melewati bahu tidak bisa ia cepol keatas seperti biasanya. Jadi mulai hari ini, dia hanya akan menggerai rambutnya, atau paling tidak menguncirnya seperti ekor kuda.

oOoOo

"Sa-ku-ra. Apa mataku bermasalah ?". Tanya Ino.

"Aku baru akan menyanyakan hal yang sama padamu". Balas Sakura menatap Tenten yang berjalan menuju bangku Neji.

"Kau bilang kemarin akan memberi dia pelajaran. Tapi kau malah membuatnya makin cantik Sakura". Kata Ino gusar.

"Bukankah kau juga melihatnya kemarin, aku memangkas rambutnya ?". Balas Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa dia malah jadi seperti ini ?". Tanya Ino lagi.

"Diamlah Ino pig, aku sedang berfikir sekarang". Balas Ino.

"Ohayou Neji". Sapa Tenten.

"Ohayou". Balas Neji ramah. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini". Kata Tenten memberikan jaket Neji yang ia kenakan kemarin. "Oh, arrigatou". Kata Neji. "Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak datang kemarin". Balas Tenten.

"Ohayou Tenten". Sapa Kiba dan Sai.

"O..ohayou". Balas Tenten heran. Wajar jika Tenten heran. Karena tidak biasanya dua mahluk yang sedang menatapnya intens menyapanya. "A..apa ka..kalian salah obat ?". Tanya Tenten.

"Huh, ternyata kau bisa mengubah penampilanmu. Kau masih terlihat sama dimataku. Dengan kau menggerai rambutmu, kau malah terlihat seperti Sadako". Ejek Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Terimakasih atas pendapatmu. Tapi aku tidak butuh !". Sergah Tenten melangkah kasar menjauhi 3 lelaki yang mengerubunginya.

"Apa kau tidak berniat meneriaki mereka ?". Tanya Sasuke melirik Kiba, Sai, dan Lee yang menatap Tenten tanpa henti.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Karena aku terganggu dengan tatapan mereka". Balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa terganggu ?". Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Karena kau yang duduk disampingku". Sergah Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

'Ada apa dengannya ?'. Pikir Tenten

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Tenten menjalani hidupnya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dan tak pernah sehari pun Tenten mendapati mejanya bersih dari hadiah-hadiah penggemarnya. Yah, semenjak Tenten mengubah penampilannya, ia kini mempunyai penggemar rahasia. Setiap hari, selalu ada sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas berwarna cerah berbaris di mejanya. Dari mulai yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Dari mulai jam tangan manis sampai lukisan tangan lengkap dengan pigora bergambar dirinya. Tenten sempat dibuat bimbang dengan itu semua. Apa yang harus Tenten lakukan pada semua benda itu. Di satu sisi Tenten tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia akan merasa bersalah jika harus membuangnya. Terlebih, ia selalu mendapat surat dari seseorang yang bahkan Tenten tidak tau siapa pengirimnya. Sebagian besar dari pengirim surat tersebut selalu menyanyakan hal yang sama pada Tenten. Mereka bertanya, mengapa Tenten tidak pernah mengenakan hadiah yang mereka berikan ?. Bukan Tenten tidak mau mengenakannya, tapi hampir semua hadiah yang mereka berikan pada Tenten rata-rata berwarna cerah. Dan warna cerah bukanlah gaya Tenten selama ini. Selama hidup, Tenten selalu mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna netral seperti cokelat, putih, hitam, atau biru. Tidak pernah Tenten mengenakan barang berwarna pink, ungu, kuning, hijau seperti yang mereka berikan selama ini. Satu masalah lagi yang menghampiri setelah ia merubah penampilannya. Ibunya. Setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya kedalam rumah seupulang sekolah, ada saja pertanyaan yang Kurenai berikan pada anak sulungnya mengenai barang-barang yang Tenten bawa pulang. Tapi bukan Tenten jika ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan Ibunya. Setiap hari Kurenai menyanyai anaknya itu. Tapi setiap hari juga Tenten bisa halnya pagi ini.

"Ck, selalu seperti ini". Gerutu Sasuke saat ia tiba di mejanya.

"Hei, kau. Bisakah kau menyingkirkan semua sampah ini ?". Teriak Sasuke melirik Tenten yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh, gomen. Kupikir kau belum datang. Aku baru saja meminta kardus dari penjaga kantin". Kata Tenten menghampiri mejanya dan memasukkan barang-barang dari penggemar Tenten yang berserahkan di meja kedalam kardus. Setelah semua barang ia masukkan kedalam kardus, Tenten segera keluar dari kelas dan menitipkan barangnya pada penjaga kantin untuk ia ambil sepulang sekolah nanti.

oOoOo

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Tenten segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju loker miliknya. Namun sebelum itu, Tenten harus menyelesaikan urusan dahulu di toilet sebelum ia berlatih dengan teman-temanya. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Tenten sudah sampai di depan loker dan megeluarkan baju latihannya. Braakk…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?. Kau membuatku terkejut. Dasar bodoh". Teriak Tenten mengelus dadanya saat Naruto dengan sengaja menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau kau harus datang kerumahku sore ini ?". Tanya Naruto tenang. "Aku ingat. Tapi aku ada latihan karate sore ini". Jawab Tenten.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan janjimu ?". Tanya Naruto. "Aku selesai latihan pukul 5 sore. Mungkin aku tiba dirumahmu sekitar setengah jam setelahnya". Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau. Kalau kau sampai tidak datang, kau akan menerima konsekuensinya". Kata Naruto sebelum ia pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya ?". Gumam Tenten. Tenten heran pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Hampir 2 minggu ini Naruto selalu rajin meminta Tenten datang kerumahnya untuk mengajarinya. Tapi Tenten tidak pernah sekali pun berpikiran negatif tentang perubahan Naruto. Tenten mengaggap perubahan Naruto hanya karena ujian yang akan mereka hadapi semakin dekat.

Tenten membuka pintu ruang latihan dan melihat telah banyak anak yang berkumpul disana. Bahkan mereka semua telah melakukan pemanasan. "Gomennasai aku terlambat, Taicho". Kata Tenten.

"Masuklah". Balas Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kalian satu persatu maju kedepan dan mengambil ini dari dalam kotak. Jika kalian mendapatkan gulungan berwarna hitam, silahkan kalian menuju ke sisi kanan. Sebaliknya, jika kalian mendapat gulungan berwarna kuning, silahkan menuju ke sisi kiri". Kata Kakashi mengambil gulungan kecil berwarna kuning dan memasukkannya kembali ke kotak berwarna hitam.

Sekitar 18 anak telah mengambil satu persatu gulungan yang telah Kakashi sediakan. Kini telah terbentuk dua tim yang saling berhadapan. "Pakailah ini". Kata Kakashi memberikan ikat kepala berwarna kuning pada tim yang berada di sisi kiri. "Anggaplah tim kuning lawan kalian. Dan sebaliknya, anggaplah tim hitam lawan kalian. Kita tidak tau lawan seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti. Jadi aku harap kalian berlatih keras dan memberikan yang terbaik". Kata Kakashi.

"Hai Taicho". Jawab mereka serempak. "Di mulai dari barisan terdepan". Teriak Kakashi lantang. "Hai". Balas kedua murid tak kalah lantang yang berada di barisan depan. 16 sisanya segera duduk.

Tenten yang tergabung dengan tim kuning memperhatikan dengan seksama kedua rekannya yang tengah bergulat di atas matras. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di tim hitam sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kedua temannya yang tengah bertarung sengit diatas. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin berkonsentrasi pada dua teman dihadapannya. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi, matanya selalu berlari kearah Tenten yang bahkan sama sekali tak meliriknya sedetik pun. Kejadian serupa terjadi hingga tiba giliran mereka untuk maju.

"Sasuke". Seru Kakashi pada Sasuke yang masih memikirkan Tenten. Sedangkan wanita yang ia lamunkan kini telah berada di atas matras tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi dirinya.

"A..apa ?. Ba..baiklah". Balas Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke berjalan menuju matras. Tak henti-hentinya dia berdoa agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang banyak. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak mahir di bidang ini. Sasuke adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan telah berkali-kali memenangkan turnamen tingkat nasional. Jadi mustahil jika pemegang sabuk hitam kalah saat menghadapi seorang pemegang sabuk cokelat, apalagi jika orang itu gadis seperti Tenten. Tapi masalahnya, ia merasa agak sedikit canggung jika harus mengalahkan seorang gadis. Biasanya, pemegang sabuk cokelat seperti Tenten dilatih oleh Gai. Namun kini karena Gai tidak masuk karena terserang cacar, maka Kakashi lah yang notabennya sebagai ketua club karate di sekolah ini yang harus turun tangan.

Kini Sasuke telah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Tenten. Mereka berdua saling membungkukkan badan memberi salam. Kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut telah mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

'Aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa'. Kata Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tidak pernah Sasuke mengalami perasaan seperti ini saat menghadapi lawannya. Bahkan di salah satu turnamen beberapa waktu yang lalu, lawan Sasuke adalah seorang pria tinggi, hitam dan berbadan kekar. Namun saat itu, perasaan Sasuke biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti sekarang. Kini lawan Sasuke hanyalah seorang gadis bermata hazel bernama Tenten. Yang menurut Sasuke bisa ia lempar keluar hanya dengan sekali tepis.

"Jangan lihat Tenten sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi lihatlah dia sebagai musuhmu". Kata Kakashi. "Siap..". Teriak Kakashi. Keduanya telah bersiap. 5 detik kemudian. "Mulai !". Teriak Kakashi lantang.

Sasuke sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan Tenten lakukan untuk melawan dirinya. Namun sebelum Tenten melakukan itu semua, Sasuke sudah memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menumbangkan gadis di hadapannya. Yang akan Sasuke lakukan adalah menepis tangan kanan Tenten, membanting Tenten ke atas matras, mengunci kedua tangannya kebelakang, dan selesai. Namun keadaan berbalik ketika sesaat sebelum menyerang Sasuke, Tenten tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan membeku sejenak. Dan..,

Grebb.. Bruuk.. Sraat…

"I..ita". Rintih Sasuke saat Tenten dengan mudah menumbangkannya di hadapan banyak siswa.

"Selesai". Teriak Kakashi mengakhiri pertarungan.

Sasuke kini jatuh tengkurap diatas matras dengan kedua tangan yang Tenten kunci kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke sudah tak bisa menggerakkan badanya lagi untuk membalas serangan Tenten. Sebelumnya, Tenten sengaja membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaki kanan Tenten yang akan menyerang wajahnya. Setelah Sasuke terkecoh, kini gantian tangan kiri Tenten yang melakukan tugasnya. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sasuke hingga Sasuke menghadap kearah yang berlawanan. Setelah ia membuat Sasuke membelakanginya, Tenten lalu menyergap tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih bebas dan menyatukkannya dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah berada di belakang. Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak, 2 detik kemudian Tenten membegal kedua kaki Sasuke hingga si pemilik badan jatuh tengkurap diatas matras. Pertarungan singkat antara Sasuke dan Tenten telah selesai dengan nama Tenten tertera sebagai pemenang.

"Ada apa dengannya ?". Bisik seorang siswa. "Kau benar. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini". Balas siswa yang lain. Tidak sampai 2 menit, Sasuke telah dikalahkan oleh Tenten yang notabennya adalah juniornya. Beda dengan teman Tenten dan Sasuke yang lain. Mereka membutuhkan paling tidak 6 menit untuk menumbangkan lawannya.

'Curang, dia memakai jurus wanita'. Batin Sasuke sembari membayangkan senyuman Tenten beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sumimasen". Teriak Tenten di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Setelah 3 menit, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang membuka pintu dengan muka masam. "Ada apa denganmu ?". Tanya Tenten pada Naruto.

"Kau terlambat 1 jam". Kata Naruto malas.

"Gomen. Aku tadi harus pulang terlebih dahulu untuk ganti baju. Setelah berlatih karate badanku berkeringat, jadi kuputuskan untuk mandi sekalian". Jawab Tenten.

"Begitukah. Aku tidak mood belajar sekarang. Jadi, pulanglah". Suruh Naruto menutup pintu.

"A..apa ?. Hei". Teriak Tenten Tidak terima. Namun Naruto tetap tidak memperdulikan Tenten yang berteriak.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mood belajar sekarang". Teriak Naruto dari balik pintu.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Tenten. "Benarkah. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ada rencana untukmu dan Sakura. Tapi karena kau tidak tertarik, baiklah. Aku pulang". Balas Tenten hendak pergi.

Cklek… Ckk… Brukk…

Naruto menarik lengan kanan Tenten hingga sang pemilik badan terhempas cukup keras di dada bidang Naruto. Mereka merasa waktu telah berhenti. Keduanya bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung masing-masing. Semu merah muncul di kedua pipi dua sejoli itu. Naruto merasa ada yang janggal dengan perasaannya saat ini. Naruto merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Terlebih saat Tenten ada dalam pelukannya.

'Sama seperti waktu itu'. Batin Naruto.

Tenten mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak stabil perlahan-perlahan. Namun ia masih sulit menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh tidak karuan. 'Kami-sama, perasaan apa ini ?'. Batin Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang ia rasa akan segera meledak.

"Gomen". Kata Tenten gugup mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto setelah tersadar.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf". Balas Naruto. "Ma..masuklah". Kata Naruto gugup.

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali ?". Tanya Tenten saat perjalanan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Tousan dan Kaasan sedang ada urusan. Semua pembantu sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan bulanan". Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kau sendiri ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Seperti yang kau lihat bukan. Tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua disini". Kata Naruto. "Dan penjaga rumah di gerbang depan". Imbuhnya. "Masuklah". Kata Naruto mempersilahkan Tenten masuk kekamarnya.

'Tumben sekali kamar ini rapi dan bersih ?'. Pikir Tenten ketika ia melihat semua barang di kamar Naruto tertata rapi di tempatnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dirumah sebesar ini sendirian ?". Tanya Tenten disela-sela Naruto mengerjakan soal fisika yang ia berikan.

"Tentu saja aku bosan". Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau bosan ?". Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Biasanya aku menyuruh Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, atau Chouji untuk datang kemari". Jawab Naruto. "Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menyanggupi untuk datang kesini setiap Kushina Basan dan Minato Jiisan keluar bukan". Kata Tenten.

"Yah kau benar. Biar kutebak. Kau akan menyanyakan padaku bagaimana aku mengisi waktuku jika kau sendirian dirumah bukan ?". Tanya Naruto. "Ehem". Balas Tenten singkat.

"Kau lihat semua game yang ada disana ?. Aku selalu memainkannya jika aku bosan. Terkadang aku juga mengajak penjaga rumah ini bermain jika kau merasa kesepian". Jawab Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah rak tinggi berisi berbagai macam game. Dari mulai game biasa sampai game keluaran terbaru telah ia miliki.

Tenten merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Semua yang ia butuhkan telah tersedia. Namun satu, ia tidak memiliki teman bila sepi menderanya. Tenten merasa beruntung. Meski pun ia tidak sekaya Naruto, tapi paling tidak Tenten memilik keluarga yang selalu ada disaat ia kesepian. Apalagi ia memiliki Konohamaru. Yah, meski pun sedikit urakan dan menyebalkan seperti Naruto. Bahkan Tenten pernah berpikir kalau Konohamaru adalah generasi kedua dari seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Tenten sangat sayang pada adiknya itu. Namun bukan berarti Kushina dan Minato tidak peduli dan sayang pada Naruto. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya itu. Hanya saja mereka kurang mengerti apa arti rasa sayang yang sebenarnya. Naruto tidak hanya membutuhkan materi. Dia juga membutuhkan sentuhan lembut dari orang tuanya agar membuat dirinya nyaman. Orang tua Naruto selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, meski pun itu semua mereka lakukan untuk Naruto.

"Kau bisa menyuruhku kemari jika kau merasa kesepian". Kata Tenten secara tidak sadar.

"Apa kau bilang ?". Tanya Naruto.

"A..ah, ti..tidak. Aku hanya bilang kalau cepat selesaikan soal itu". Kata Tenten.

"Panda, aku tau aku bodoh. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai masalah pendengaran. Kau bilang aku bisa menyuruhmu kemari jika aku merasa kesepian. Aku mendengar itu sangat jelas". Kata Naruto.

"A..apa ?. Su..sudalah, lupakan. Cepat selesaikan itu agar aku bisa lekas pergi dari sini". Balas Tenten.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Tapi kau tidak aku ijinkan pergi". Kata Naruto. "Apa ?. Kenapa ?". Tanya Tenten.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku bisa menyuruhmu kemari jika aku kesepian ?. Nah, sekarang aku kesepian. Maka dari itu aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi. Apa aku salah ?". Tanya Naruto.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kau dengar tadi. Cepat selesaikan". Sergah Tenten. "Kau ini, selalu menyebalkan". Gerutu Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Langsung saja katakan padanya kalau kau ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang menyukai pria agresif dan percaya diri. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya, kalau mengajaknya berkencan saja jantungmu sudah berdegup seperti kau akan melompat dari atas jurang. Ditambah lagi, kau itu bodoh. Itu makin membuatmu tidak memiliki nilai plus sama sekali di mata Sakura. Kalau kau percaya diri dan berani, paling tidak ada sesuatu yang Sakura lihat darimu ". Kata Tenten panjang lebar.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku terlalu gugup". Kata Naruto meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau itu laki-laki. Kenapa kau seperti ini ?". Ejek Tenten.

"Andai kau yang berada di posisiku, kau akan tau kalau ini tidak semudah seperti yang kau pikirkan". Balas Naruto.

"Segugup itu kah kau ?. Sampai-sampai kau membuat penjaga kantin bisa mendengar detak jantungmu ?". Ejek Tenten.

"Diamlah. Kau membuatku semakin gugup". Balas Naruto.

"Hei, bodoh. Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan padanya kalau kau ingin mengajakknya berkencan. Kalau Sakura mau, berarti ini adalah hari keberuntungan untukmu. Tapi kalau tidak, ya sudah. Kau coba lagi lain waktu. Kau hanya harus melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa kau menampakkan ekspresi seolah-olah aku meyuruhmu untuk meminum segelas racun ?". Kata Tenten menyilang kan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Begitukah ?". Gumam Naruto.

"Kau terlalu lama. Cepatlah". Kata Tenten mendorong punggung Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka berdua di balik tembok kantin. Sedangkan Tenten tetap berada disana untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang mengusik Naruto.

"Ko..konnichiwa Sakura". Sapa Naruto.

"Kau. Ada apa kau kemari ?". Tanya Sakura jutek. "Sakura, bisakah kau lembut sedikit". Bisik Ino.

"Lembut ?. Padanya ?. Kau gila ?". Sergah Sakura.

"Hei dengar. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membuktikan apa Sasuke menyukaimu atau tidak. Kalau dia menyukaimu, pasti dia akan merasa cemburu pada Naruto. Atau klimaksnya Sasuke bisa menghajar Naruto. Bukankah itu keren". Bisik Ino.

"Ino, kau…". "Jika kau ingin memancing ikan, kau membutuhkan umpan. Dan anggaplah kalau Naruto adalah umpan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke". Bisik Ino.

"Idemu bagus juga". Kata Sakura.

"Duduklah Naruto. Apa kau mau memesan sesuatu ?". Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Ti..tidak. Arrigatou. Aku tidak haus". Jawab Naruto. "Begitu. Lalu apa yang mau ?". Tanya Sakura.

"A..aku hanya ingin mengatakan. A..apa kau nanti ma..malam si..sibuk ?". Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tidak. Apa kau akan mengajakku berkencan ?". Tanya Sakura tenang. "Ka..kau mau ?". Tanya Naruto terkesiap. "Kenapa tidak ?". Balas Sakura.

Naruto melompat kegirangan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa mengajak Sakura berkencan dengan begitu mudah. Meski pun keringat dingin sempat menjalarinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dia cukup tampan". Bisik Ino. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja". Balas Sakura.

"Yes..yes..yes". Seru Tenten melompat-lompat dari tempat ia bersembunyi. "Aku kira dia akan di tolak mentah-mentah". Gumam Tenten.

"Aku kira juga begitu". Kata seseorang dari belakang Tenten. "Sa..Sasuke ?". Lirih Tenten bingung. Bingung bagaimana Sasuke bisa berada disini ?. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Tenten.

"Menemuimu". Jawab Sasuke.

"A..aku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ya, kau. Kau tidak boleh kemana pun sore ini. Aku akan menjemputmu". Kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih bingung dengan perkataannya.

"A..apa ?. Ke..kenapa ?. Hei". Teriak Tenten.

"Sepertinya kau juga akan berkencan malam ini". Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tenten.

"Kau ini bicara apa ?". Tanya Tenten tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melesatkan mobil hitamya keluar dari komplek tempat rumah Tenten berada. "Kita akan kemana Sasuke ?". Tanya Tenten. "Kau akan segera tau". Jawab Sasuke tanpa melepas pandanganannya pada jalanan.

"Wuuaaah, indahnya". Teriak Tenten membuka pintu mobil Sasuke untuk menapakkan kakinya di pasir pantai dan berlari menyusuri pinggir pantai.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Tenten. Sasuke menghampiri Tenten yang ini mulai mencelupkan kakinya di bibir pantai. Untung saja Tenten mengenakan celana jeans selutut di padu dengan kaos berwarna biru laut lengkap bergambar garis-garis abstrak. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot melintingkan celanya agar tidak basah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia memakai celana jeans selutut dan kaos abu-abu polos. Sangat santai, tapi masih tetap terlihat keren.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari". Kata Tenten tersenyum.

"Apa kau suka ?". Tanya Sasuke memasukkan kedua tanganya di saku celananya. "Tentu saja. Apalagi saat matahari terbenam. Aku sangat menyukainya. Itu sangat indah". Balas Tenten menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Itu akan tejadi sekitar 30 menit lagi". Kata Sasuke melihat jam digital yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Benarkah. Aku sudah tidak sabar".

"Tunggu disini sebentar". Kata Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkan Tenten yang tengah duduk diatas kap mobilnya. Sekitar 10 menit seusai Sasuke meninggalkannya, akhirnya Sasuke kembali dengan sesuatu berada di tangannya.

oOoOo

"Untukku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Apa kau melihat orang lain disampingku ?". Tanya Sasuke balik. Tenten menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan gelengan kepala.

"Arrigatou". Kata Tenten menerima sebotol jus dan kentang goreng pemberian Sasuke. "Ini menyenangkan". Kata Tenten riang.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari ?". Tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ingin". Balas Sasuke singkat sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral yang ia beli tadi. "Kau ini sangat aneh". Gumam Tenten. "Benarkah ?". Balas Sasuke tertawa renyah.

"Kau sangat tau bagaimana memperlakukan wanita". Kata Tenten. "Arrigatou". Balas Sasuke. "Apa kau selalu melakukan ini pada wanita yang kau kencani sebelumnya ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tidak. Kau adalah yang pertama". Kata Sasuke.

Uhuk..uhuk.. Tenten tersedak begitu mendengar peryantaan Sasuke bahwa dirinya adalah wanita pertama yang ia kencani.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?. Ini, minumlah". Kata Sasuke menyerahkan air minumnya pada Tenten. "A..aku baik-baik saja. Arrigatou". Kata Tenten setelah sembuh dari insiden kecil tadi dan meneguk habis air mineral milik Sasuke.

oOoOo

"Indahnya". Kata Tenten melemparkan pandangannya jauh kedepan. "Sasuke lihatlah. Itu sangat indah". Kata Tenten menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan mengarahkan kepala lelaki itu pada objek yang ia pandang saat ini.

"Kau benar. Itu sangat indah". Kata Sasuke ikut terhanyut.

Sekitar 3 menit dua mahkluk berbeda gender tersebut hanyut dalam keindahaan alam yang Tuhan ciptakan. Melihat matahari terbenam, bagai kan melihat keindahan surga dalam waktu singkat untuk Tenten. Tenten memandang keindahan alam tersebut tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun. Seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang paling ingin ia lihat sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang berjarak beberapa centi di sampingya masih tersenyum dan memandang matahari yang telah terbenam. Sasuke harus sedikit mendongak karena ia berada lebih rendah dari Tenten. Tenten duduk di kap mobil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyadarkan siku kirinya di kap mobilnya.

Suasana sunyi pantai mulai Tenten rasakan. Karena Sasuke sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari pantai karena di tempat parkir biasanya sudah penuh sesak oleh mobil milik para pengunjung yang juga ingin melihat sunset. Namun meski sedikit jauh, mereka berdua tetap bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Bahkan dua kali lebih jelas daripada jika dilihat dari pantai. Tenten yang sadar akan pandangan Sasuke padanya, hanya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita kesana ?. Disini terlalu sepi". Kata Tenten merasa tidak nyaman setelah ia melihat sekitarnya yang tidak ada satu orang pun kecuali mereka berdua. Lagi, penerangan di tempat Tenten dan Sasuke berada, hanyalah satu lampu berwarna putih yang tidak terlau besar. Makin membuat Tenten merasa merinding jika melihatnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Sasuke". Lirih Tenten melambaikan tanganya di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tetap menatap intens Tenten yang mulai risih karena tatapan yang Sasuke berikan. "Sasuke". Panggil Tenten lagi.

Tenten merasa wajah Sasuke makin mendekatinya. Degup jantung yang Tenten rasakan terasa bergemuruh melebihi saat ia berada di pelukan Naruto kemarin. Tenten pikir, hanya perasaanya saja yang mengatakan kalau wajah Sasuke makin mendekatinya. Namun, pikiran itu seketika hancur saat bibir Sasuke melekat sempurna di bibir manis Tenten. Tenten yang merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya hanya membelalak terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke menutup kedua matanya merasakan hal yang ia sendiri tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, first kiss Sasuke adalah Tenten.

Belum sempat Sasuke melumat bibir Tenten, Tenten sudah tersadar lebih dahulu. Tenten segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat Tenten menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang tersadar juga membelalakkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melakukan hal itu ?. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengontrol dirinya untuk mendekati wajah Tenten sesaat sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Dua manusia berbeda gender tersebut tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan pantai yang sudah gelap untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang ia rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Sedangkan Tenten masih menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut. Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah hal yang paling romantis yang ia lakukan pada wanita. Mencium wanita dipantai setelah melihat indahnya sunset. Hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa ada penganggu di sekitarnya. Namun, yang membuat Sasuke down adalah, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang bahkan ia belum mengenal jauh tentangnya.

5 menit berlalu, Tenten memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di posisinya. Tenten membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia tinggalkan di dalam mobil. Setelah mendapatkan tasnya, Tenten segera pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang berusaha mengejarnya. Sekitar 200 meter dari mobil Sasuke terparkir, Sasuke berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Tenten dan membalikkan badan Tenten agar berhadapan dengannya. Tenten segera menundukkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke berhasil menariknya.

"Gomen". Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sesaat setelah ia membalikkan badan gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu". Balas Tenten masih menunduk. "Aku harus pulang". Kata Tenten.

"Aku antar kau pulang". Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri". Kata Tenten berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Tapi...". "Gomen". Kata Tenten lagi.

Dengan satu hentakkan ke udara, Tenten sudah berhasil melepas cengkaraman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangannya. Setelah ia lepas dari Sasuke, dengan segera Tenten berlari sekencang yang ia bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa yang ia tampak kan. Sasuke menyesal karena ia terlalu terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya malas ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hari ini ia tidak bersemangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Sebenarnya, Tenten sudah merasa tidak enak badan saat ia sarapan tadi. Sarapan yang bisanya Tenten sikat habis, pagi ini bahkan belum habis setengahnya Tenten sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itu semua karena sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke kemarin. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Tenten masih bingung, apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu ?. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Tenten tidak bisa menebakknya. Terlebih, Tenten tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia bertemu Sasuke nanti. Sebelum ia masuk ke kelasnya, ia menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk pergi ke kantin dan meminta sekotak kardus untuk wadah tempat ia meletakkan bingkisan dari penggemarnya.

Setelah ia masuk ke kelas, Tenten segera memasukkan bingkisan-bingkisan kecil di mejanya ke dalam kardus tanpa menatap Sasuke yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat headphone dengan kedua mata yang terpejam sambil menyadarkan punggungnya.

Tenten masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendengar sesuatu disampingnya dan segera membuka kedua matanya. Bersamaan ketika Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, Tenten telah selesai memasukkan semua bingkisan kedalam kardus.

Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Tenten, namun ia urung kan niatnya saat ia melihat Tenten mengacuhkannya dan meninggalkanya dengan kardus berada di genggamannya.

Sekitar 10 menit setelah Tenten meninggalkan kelas, Tenten sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di hadapan Sasuke. Namun sebelum ia duduk, Tenten menghampiri Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis bemata emerald tersebut. Awalnya Sakura merasa risih saat Tenten memintanya untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Namun, setelah ia mendengar bisikan Tenten, dengan segera wajah cemberut Sakura berubah menjadi wajah cerah penuh semangat. Naruto yang berada di bangku Kiba yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk dirinya dan Sakura hanya menatap kedua wanita itu heran. Sejauh yang ia tau, Sakura sangatlah membenci Tenten. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini agak sedikit berbeda.

Setelah Tenten selesai membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura, tanpa banyak bicara Sakura mengemas barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju bangku Tenten.

"A..apa ?". Kata Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. "Panda, apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanya Naruto menghampiri Tenten yang menduduki bangku yang tadinya milik Sakura.

Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah membuka buku novel yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai merasakan aura negatif saat Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten yang berjarak tiga bangku darinya.

oOoOoOo

Brukk…

"Cukup !". Seru Kakashi pada muridnya.

Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring diatas matras dengan nafas memburu. "Cukup. Istirahatlah kalian semua". Perintah Kakashi pada muridnya. Sekitar 8 siswa keluar dari ruang karate. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kakashi dan masih membiarkan dirinya berada di atas matras.

"Apa yang membuat konsentrasimu buyar akhir-akhir ini Sasuke ?". Tanya Kakashi duduk disamping Sasuke berbaring.

"Tidak ada". Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau seperti ini ?. Biasanya semua anak disini kau sikat habis. Tapi kenapa baru 3 anak kau sudah gugur ?". Tanya Kakashi lagi. "Entahlah,aku juga tidak tau". Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu akhir-akhir ini ?". Tanya Kakashi. "Tidak ada. Hanya aku merasa pikiranku sedikit kacau akhir-akhir ini". Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa ?". Tanya Kakashi pada murid kesayangannya itu. "Aku juga tudak tau". Balas Sasuke.

"Kau tau ?. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu jika kau terus seperti ini sampai turnamen lusa". Kata Kakashi. "Taicho tenang saja. Aku akan memenangkan turnamen itu". Kata Sasuke optimis.

"Bagus kalau kau berpikir seperti itu". Kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa hanya beberapa anak yang hadir ?. mana yang lain ?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Hanya Tenten tadi yang datang padaku untuk minta izin tidak ikut latihan hari ini". Kata Kakashi.

"Tenten ?. Kenapa dia?". Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia bilang, dia merasa sedikit kurang sehat hari ini". Jawab Kakashi.

'Benar juga. Ia terlihat sedikit pucat pagi ini'. Batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menanyakanya ?". Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kupikir hanya dia satu-satunya wanita di sekolah ini yang ikut Karate. Aku salut padanya". Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya ?". Tanya Kakashi. "A..apa ?. Tidak". Elak Sasuke. "Kekalahnmu kemarin karena kau melihat Tenten tersenyum sebelum ia menyerangmu bukan ?". Goda Kakashi.

"Ta..Taicho melihatnya ?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah. Sejujurnya, aku juga terkejut saat melihat Tenten tersenyum semanis itu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, ternyata gadis tomboy seperti Tenten memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat". Kata Kakashi.

"Taicho benar". Balas Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan wajah Tenten.

"Jadi, apa dugaanku benar ?". Goda Kakashi.

"Entahalah. Aku juga tidak yakin. Yang pasti, aku selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya". Balas Sasuke.

"Dan itu adalah hal yang orang biasa menyebutnya dengan julukan Cinta". Kata Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya ?". Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi."Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan ?. Tentu saja kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya". Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku ?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus mencari tau". Balas Kakashi.

"Caranya ?". Tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Disitulah tantangan bagi kita para lelaki. Kau harus menemukan caranya dengan pikiran dan nalurimu sendiri". Balas Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal menghitung hari bagi Tenten dan teman-temanya termasuk Sasuke untuk menghadapi turnamen yang akan diselenggarakan lusa. Meski begitu, Tenten merasa optimis kalau dia akan menag di turnamen itu. Tenten harus memenangkan turnamen esok lusa. Karena jika Tenten berhasil, Tenten bisa mengenakan sabuk hitam untuk hari esok dan seterusnya.

Tenten berniat istirahat setelah ia mempersiapkan barang bawaannya yang akan ia bawa untuk esok hari. Namun ia urungkan saat ia melihat tumpukan barang yang melebihi kapasitas tempat itu sendiri. Tenten sudah tidak tau lagi, akan dia apakan semua barang ini. Tidak mungkin ia menyimpan semua barang itu selamanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua ini ?". Gumam Tenten berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan melirik tumpukan barang yang ia letakkan di dalam kotak kayu yang tadinya akan ia isi dengan tas-tas miliknya. "Aku memang cerdas". Kata Tenten menjentikkan jarinya saat terbesit ide mencul di otakknya. Tenten tau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada semua barang itu.

Drrtt..Drrtt..

"Sasuke ?". Gumam Tenten saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke ?". Lirih Tenten menerima pangilan Sasuke

. "Tenten, bisa kau keluar sekarang ?. Aku ada di depan". Jawab seseorang di sebrang. "A..apa ?". Tanya Tenten terkejut.

Tenten beringsut dari kasurnya menghampiri jendela dan menyibakkan gorden kamarnya untuk memastikan apa Sasuke benar-benar berada disana. Ternyata benar. Sasuke berdiri sekitar 50 meter dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Ba..baiklah. Aku akan turun". Balas Tenten mengakhiri panggilanya dengan Sasuke. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini ?". Gumam Tenten meyambar jaket rajutan neneknya yang tergantung manis di lemarinya dan melirik jam digital di meja belajarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 22.30.

oOoOo

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Tenten.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk besok ?". Tanya Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Hanya itu ?". Tanya Tenten bingung.

Sasuke juga tidak tau, kenapa ia bisa sampai disini. Sasuke sebenarnya tadi hanya berniat untuk mencari angin. Tapi entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawanya menuju rumah Tenten. Dan apa yang dia pikirkan sampai ia menelfon Tenten dan mengatakan pada gadis bermata hazel itu bahwa ia sedang didepan rumahnya sekarang.

"Se..sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin berniat jalan-jalan. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku sadar aku sudah berada disini". Kata Sasuke jujur.

"Apa kau mabuk ?". Tanya Tenten menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke.

Blussh… Semu merah menjalari wajah Sasuke. "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Tenten khawatir. Sasuke melirik telapak tangan Tenten yang masih menyentuh wajahnya. "Ah, ma..maaf". Kata Tenten salah tingkah. "Ka..kalau begitu, pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat untuk pertandingan lusa. Dan besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Kau tidak akan sanggup jika kau tidak istirahat". Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah. Kau juga istirahatlah. Kau juga butuh energi untuk turnamen lusa. Aku pulang". Kata Sasuke menggaruk pelan lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

**Panjang gak ? *Gk tuh. Ya udh deh klo belum pnjang. Mudah-mudahan chap depan bisa lebih pnjang dri ini nee.. :)**

**Arrigatou udh mau bca fic yang sangat gaje dan abal-abal ini... :)**

**See you in next chap.. :D.**


End file.
